The Ultimate Virtual Reality Game
by Coco Apple
Summary: What happens when you get zaped into Kingdom Hearts and you don't remember a thing?And you team up with Sora Donald and Goofy?Wondering...trusting...living....Kena a 14 year old girl now is stuck in a virtual world and only way out is to win..Reveiw pleas
1. Chapter 1 Zaped into Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 1- Welcome  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A young girl named Kena sat in her room doing her math homework.  
  
"Hmmm....." she said as she scribbled down the answer to the very last problem.  
  
"Yes! I am officialy done my homework!" the young girl loudly exclaimed.  
  
"Kena! Keep it down!" Kena's sister, Alley told her.  
  
"Gosh..sorry..." she replied."Ugh...she is so annoying.."she mumbled   
  
Since she was finished her homework, she rushed down the stairs planning to hang outside...just then, she heard the roaring of the thunder. She looked outside, and the rain was just *pouring* down.  
  
"Well, shoot.....I guess there's always my PlayStaytion 2!" a frustrated Kena said to herself.  
  
So she ran back upstairs, and turned on her console to her most favorite game....Kingdom Hearts. She was really into the game.....when suddenly, lightning struck her game, and then electric shock traveled up the controler sending an electric rush through Kena's body.  
  
She finally woke up, after what seemed like hours.  
  
"Ow...my head." she said as she rubbed the back of her head. when she finally sat up, she noticed a breeze of cool wind go through her hair.   
  
"Wow....this breeze is so refreshing..." Kena said.  
  
Just then, she noticed that she was no longer home.....but in an Island paradise.  
  
"Were am I?" she said as she wondered around the beautiful island. As she was wondering around, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Kairi....from Kingdom Hearts!!!  
  
"What the heck?!" Kena exclaimed before passing out.  
  
Just then, as Riku, Sora, and Kairi we chatting underneath a palm tree, Kairi saw what she thought to be a young girl....just about her age.  
  
"So anyway, as I was saying...I was like, 'Take that!' and he was all..'Oh my gosh! Save me!!' It was just hilarious....and then- - Kairi....are you even paying attention to me?" Riku said as he waved his hand infrot of Kairi.   
  
"....there's a girl...." Kairi said as she walked over and observed her.  
  
Sora and Riku followed her in disbelief. The three just stood there in amazment until Sora finally spoke up.  
  
"Who is she?" Sora asked.  
  
"I think the question here is, where did she come from?" Riku replied.  
  
"You think...maybe....she's from another world?" Kairi questioned.  
  
"Maybe..." Sora said.  
  
As Kena started to wake, the three friends stepped back.  
  
"Huh? Where am I?" Kena asked no one inparticular.  
  
"You're at Destiny Islands.....I'm Kairi, this is Riku, and this is Sora." she said as she pointed to the teen boys beside her.  
  
"How'd ya get here?" Sora asked her.  
  
"I'm not really sure.....actually, I have no idea. I don't remember anything." Kena said.  
  
"Amnesia....classic. Could you excuse us for a moment?" Riku said to Kena.  
  
Riku pulled Sora and Kairi off to the side.  
  
"I don't trust her." Riku said bluntly.  
  
"Well I do. And I'm helping her weather you help me or not." Kairi replyed as she turned around and walked back over to Kena.  
  
"Sorry Riku, but you know, I'll do whatever Kairi does..." Sora said as he followed Kairi.  
  
"Whatever." Riku said as he turned and walked in the opposite direction.  
  
"So, what's your name?" Kairi asked her.  
  
"I'm Kena." she replyed as she weakly smiled back.  
  
"Come on...I have an extra room in my house. You can bunk with me!" Kairi said as she helped Kena up.  
  
"Thanks......" Kena said, still as confused as ever. Somehow, she was going to find out where she came from.....whatever it took. 


	2. Chapter 2 Heartless apper and friends go

A New Journey Chapter 2  
  
Note:This is the 2 day in Kingdom Hearts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As they walked over to Kairi's house Kairi looked at Kena "So do you remember a thing?"she asked Kena.  
  
Kena shook her head no.Sora said "Well we will help you remember some how Kena!"Sora told Kena.  
  
"Thanks"Kena smiled at Sora.  
  
  
  
"See you tomorrow Sora!"Kairi waved to him as she walked with Kena.  
  
"See yea"Sora said waving to them.   
  
Kairi and Kena walked into Kairis house.   
  
"Follow me Kena i'll show you your room"Kairi said to Kena while walking down the hall.  
  
Kairi showed Kena her new room.They walked into the room Kena sighed "Thanks Kairi"smiled at Kairi while walking to the window."What a nice sunset!"she said while opening the window.*Pop*went the window and Kena looked out more.  
  
Kairi smiled "Well I hope you gather your thoughts greatly"as she said while walking out.   
  
"Wait,Kairi!"Kena yelled.Kairi stoped "Huh?What is it?"Kairi asked.  
  
Kena smiles "Thanks."   
  
Kairi giggles "Your Welcome night."  
  
Kena sighs "Night."  
  
Kena puts on a new outfit and lays in the bed sighing gathering her thoughts."Were did I come from?" Kena closed her eyes falling asleep.*Thunder*(Kena is a soft sleeper) Kena sits up and rubs her eyes.  
  
"Huh what..."she looked outside "A storm?"blinks "Oh no the raft Kairi was talking about is in trouble!"  
  
Kena runs out of her room to Kairis "Kairi Kairi open up please." but she doesnt answer "Kairi?"she opens the door to her room and sees Kairi isnt in there and the windows open "Oh no she went to the raft!"  
  
Kena ran outside to the dock seeing Kairi and Riku's boat was gone but Sora's was still there.  
  
"Kena!" Kena turns around to see Sora running to the dock.  
  
"Sora we need to get to the island" Kena told him "Wait were is Kairi?"Sora asked Kena "She went to the island already she snuck out her window when I was asleep."  
  
"Come on you can ride with me to the island.!.!." Sora told Kena to get into the boat.  
  
Kena nodes and she gets in theyrowed to the island and Sora handed Kena a wooden sword "Here take this we need to split up to look for them ok?"  
  
"O...ok"she said a littie afraid holding the wooden sword.  
  
They landed and got out of the boat and saw black sludgey things come out of the ground (You know what they are right?)"What...What are those!"Sora yelled out asking Kena looking up "Whats that?!"Sora asks Kena again.  
  
"Sora Sora!calm down were gonna get though this ok?" Sora nodes "Ok you go that way ill go this way" they nod to eatch other and split up.  
  
Kena stops and is stoped by someone "W...who is that?"  
  
To Be Continued................ 


	3. Chapter 3 A strange awaking

Chapter 3 Tht strange awaking..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kena sees a figer walking to her "W-w-who are you???"she backs up against a tree holding her wooden   
  
sword to her side.  
  
The dark figer walked closer starts to talk"There there calm down there is nothing to be afraid of Kena."  
  
Kena was shocked that the strange figer new her name "How do you know my name?"she wandered.  
  
"Kena I can not tell you right now but a huge new and strange life is ahead of you just wanted to tell you"  
  
The person tolder while she dissappered.  
  
"Huh no wait who are you?"she yelled out to the person dissappering in black."Wait!"she yelled out again  
  
"Just call me mena.."Menla dissappered. "Menla?" a light flashes in her face and she dissapperes from her.  
  
"Huh hm!Sora!" she runs to sora on the littie island."Sora!" Kena sees a light shine "whoa"she  
  
covers her eyes from the light and looks back up "What?"she looks at Sora."Sora?"she runs over to him  
  
but gets stoped by a heartless.  
  
"Ah!"but the heartless dissappers because sora slashed it away with the keyblade."Sora whats that?"Kena points  
  
at the keyblade.  
  
"I dont know a voice inside my head said 'Keyblade Keyblade' "Sora told Kena.  
  
"Keyblade?"blinks and shacks her head"Ok where is Kairi and Riku??"  
  
"Well Riku dissappered in this darkness under are feet..and..he is gone.."he looked down.  
  
"Sora...we got to find Kairi.."she looked down at him.  
  
He looks up and nods his head "Ok lets go to the Secret Place."he points the the littie bush in the corner.  
  
"O-ok.."Kena nodded and runs with Sora while ignoring the heartless.  
  
They both run into the secret place Sora goes first.  
  
"Kairi!"Kairi turns around and with a fant voice she says"Sora..."and she puts out her hand and darkness pushes out of the door sora covers his eyes then looks back up and trys to cetch kairi but she dissapperes.  
  
Sora and Kena get pushed back to the island and the both hit the ground."Ow!"Kena yells out because she hit a pieace of debree.  
  
"Are you ok?"Sora askes her.  
  
"Yea im ok whats-"she gulps."Sora...behind you!"  
  
Sora lookes behind him and sees the darkside "Whoa!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry it is so short -.- my computer broke down thats why I hvent been updating every day..well Re. my story..  
  
thanks *Kena* 


	4. Chapter 4 A new power with in

Chapter 4  
  
The power with in  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora helps Kena stand up."Kena go take cover now!"Sora told Kena.  
  
"O-ok.."Kena ran for a palm tree that had fallin' she thinks 'what do I do?I need to help Sora'she thought  
  
"Kena don't worry you hold a wepon and it is not the wooden sword"the voice said in her head.'What is it??'she askes the voice."It is your heart........heart........heart...."the voice fades away.  
  
"My heart?"she puts her hand on her heart.Kena stands up and runs over to help sora."I hope you are right."she sighed and started hiting the darkside over and over again with the wooden sword."Hi-ya!"she yelled while hiting off the heartless so sora could kill the darkside.  
  
A bright flash went infrount of sora's and kena's face"Ah!I can't see!"Sora yelled out.  
  
"Sora!"kena yelled out "lissen if we split up take this and remember what I say!"Kena yelled out to sora.  
  
"What!?!?!"Sora yelled out.  
  
"Your mightest wepon is your heart!"Kena yelled out."Ah!!!"she is geting sucked up.  
  
"Kena!"he graps her arm."I won't let go!"they get sucked in.  
  
"Ah!!"they both scream as they get pulled into a world win of darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
o.owow I updated it! yay! oh ok I shall update again ok!! ~Kena~ 


	5. Chapter 5 Traverse Town

Chapter 5 ~Whoo hoo my 5th chapter!*Cheers*~  
  
Traverse Town  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Donald and Goofy entered Traverse town as well as Pluto.  
  
"Wheres that key?"Donald asked.  
  
"You know maybe we got to go find Leon."Goofy told Donald.  
  
Thay start walking but Pluto turned down a ally.  
  
"Uh,Donald you know-"Donald intrupted Goofy.  
  
"Ah,what do you know you big paluka!"Donald walked out of the picture.  
  
"What do I know?"Goofy looked over to the ally."Hm,Come on Pluto!"Goofy walks with Donald and and the story goes over to Pluto.  
  
Pluto founed Sora he licks Sora,and he wakes up.  
  
"What a dream..."gets pushed by Pluto "This isn't a dream!"Sora stands up."Uh,where am I? Oh boy..."Sora looks down to pluto."Do you know where we are?!"Pluto's ear goes up and runs out of the ally."Hey!"  
  
~Over to Kena~  
  
Kena layed in the 2nd District and someone goes over to her and picks her up and brings her to the hotel.  
  
~Back to Sora~  
  
"This is so creepy,i'm in another world."He runs over to the 2nd Districed.The heartless start poping up  
  
"Its those creatures that attacked the island!"He runs and hits them and runs back into the 1st District.  
  
"There come out of no where"A person says to sora.  
  
"Who are you?"Sora turns around and sees Leon.  
  
"As long as you continue to weild the keyblade.But why,why would it choose a kid like you?"Leon tells sora.  
  
"What's that suposted to mean?"Sora asks him while holding the keyblade.  
  
"Nothing...Now lets see that keyblade."Leon starts walking to sora.  
  
"What?theres no way your geting this!"sora holds his Keyblade to his side.  
  
"Fine then have it your way."He takes out the gunblade.  
  
*5 mins later*  
  
Sora falls to the ground and is knocked out.  
  
"You found it nice going leon"Leon turns around and looks at Yuffie.  
  
"Still...thing look worse then we thought, Alot worse.."  
  
~Back to Kena~  
  
Kena wakes up and sees Donald and Goofy."Huh?Oh now what?!"she shacks her head and puts her hand on her head.  
  
Donald turns around and sees Kena awake."Hey Goofy she's awake..."Goofy turns around.  
  
"Yea.."  
  
"Uh....where am I?"She asks them.  
  
"Your in Traverse Town."Aerith walk into the room.  
  
"Traverse town?"Kena rubs her head."How did I get here?"she looks around the red room.  
  
"Leon brought you here.."Yuffie entered the room.  
  
"Leon?"Kena tilts her head.  
  
"Yea he is on his way now."Yuffie told her.  
  
Kena noded her head and looked over to Donald and Goofy."Hey who are you?"she turned around to them.  
  
"Ahem I'm Donald and this is Goofy"Donald replyed.  
  
"Your name is?"Goofy asked.  
  
"Oh I'm Kena"She smiled and blinks remembering what happened."Wait a sec!!"  
  
"What is it?"Donald asked.  
  
"My friends!"Kena looked down and sat on the bed.  
  
~Over to the next room~  
  
"Come on lazzy bum wake up!"  
  
Sora shook his head.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"I guess.."Sora replyed  
  
"Those creatures that where after you where after the keyblade.."She pauses."But is your heart they really want because you wield the keyblade."She finishes  
  
"I'm so glad your ok Kairi!"Sora told her.  
  
"Kairi? who are you talking about Im the great ninja Yuffie."A light flashes.  
  
"I think you have over done it squall."Yuffie looks over to Leon.  
  
"That's Leon"Leon walks in."Still.Hard to beleave you out of all people you are the chosen one."He looks at the keyblade and it dissappers and reappers in Sora's hand.  
  
~Back to the red room where Kena is siting in~  
  
Kena sighs and gets off the bed sits at the edge."I need to go find someone just to see if they got off ok."  
  
"You can't."Aerith stops her.  
  
"Why not?"Kena asks.  
  
~Back to the other room~   
  
"Heartless?" Sora questioned.  
  
"The Heartless fear the keyblade."Leon replyed.  
  
"So this is the key."Sora lifts it up and looks at it.  
  
"Yea,we had to get it away from you to shack off those creatuers.Turns out that's how they where tracking you."Yuffie walks over to the bed and sits down.  
  
"Well I didn't ask for this."Sora replyed.  
  
"The keyblade chooses it's master.And it choose you!"Yuffie replyed back.  
  
"Well I guess begers can't be choosers"Leon told Sora.  
  
"Why don't you start making sence what's going on around here?!"Sora asks.  
  
~Back to Kena~  
  
"Ok so that's why..question did you find my friend he has pointy brown hair with a chain on the side."Kena replyed and asked at the same time.  
  
Aerith nodes and stands up."Yes he is in the other room."  
  
"Great!"Kena pops up ,and is stoped again by Aerith."Hey whats the big idea?!?!"She yells out looking up to Aerith.  
  
"You can't go yet Leon and Yuffie arn't done talking to him."Aerith looks down to Kena.  
  
"So I want to see him!"Kena replyed!  
  
"Not yet go sit over on the bed."Aerith said to her so simple.  
  
"Ok..."Kena mumbles and walked over to the bed and sat on it.  
  
~Back to sora~  
  
"Ok I understand"Sora told Leon.  
  
"Ok Yuffie lets go meet the others."Leon told Yuffie.  
  
"Leon!"she points to a heartless appering.  
  
"Yuffie go!"Leon told yuffie. Yuffie ran though the door."Yuffie!"Aerith ran after her. As donald got smushed in the door."Wow are you ok?"Kena helps him out from geting him out of the door.  
  
"Sora lets go!"Leon screamed out.  
  
"Sora?!"Kena droped Donald and ran into the other room."Huh he isn't here!"she ran onto the bocany and the heartless."Ah!"she turned around and more heartless appered."Help!"she grabed her wooden sword and hit them but nothing happened."Oh no!"she backed up and then she saw a opening.Kena kumped passed the heartless."Guys lets get out of here!"she yelled out to donald and goofy.  
  
"We need to get to the 1st district!"Donald and goofy ran to the 1st district Kena went with them.  
  
~Over to the 1st district~  
  
"Sora went over to the 3rd district??"Kena asked Leon.  
  
"Yes he went after the leader of these heartless in this world."Loen looked down at Kena.  
  
"I need to go help him!"Kena told Leon.  
  
"Ok then take this."Leon hands her a sword."Its called the dream sword."  
  
"Wow!"she takes it and puts it away.  
  
"Take this two."Aerith hands her X3 Mega postion.  
  
"Thank you"she smiles and turns around seeing Yuffie.She blinks as yuffie gives her a ninja star."Huh whats this?"she looks at it and pokes it.  
  
"It's a china star a great wepon to hit heartless from far away."Yuffie told kena.  
  
She put it in her pocket and blinked."Hey where did donald and goofy go?"she turned to the door."Maybe  
  
there already gone!"she runs into it with the sword.  
  
~Over to Donald and Goofy.~  
  
The heartless apper and goofy turns around."Are the heartless guys?"  
  
"Let's go get them goofy!"Donlad gets ready to attack.  
  
*Boom!*bouth of them yell and fall right on Sora.  
  
Sora is right under them.  
  
They both say."The key!"  
  
~Kena enters the 3rd district~  
  
The place starts to shack."Whoa!"she kept her balence.She ran to see what happened and looked down seeing Donald and goofy right on sora and sees the heartless apper."Oh no!"she runs down the stairs. and peeks through.'Looks like there ok!'  
  
Suddenly the place shacks again."What!?"and she peeks again seeing a big iron guy."Whoa!"she looks at it.The hearless sign is on it."It's the leader!"  
  
Kena runs back up the stairs. and watches them."I'll help if they relly need help..."she watched.Them fight and heal eatch other.But then they started to get weak."Oh no I got to help now!"Kena runs back some and turned back around."Ok here I go!"she runs and jumps off the edge throws the china star at the Big armor."Yea!"lands on her feet and takes out the sword. Turns around"Hey Sora."winks.  
  
"Kena!"Sora yells out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
to be continued...... 


	6. Chapter 6 The Keyhole and the Heartless

Chapter 6  
  
The keyhole and The Heartless  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~last time Kena jumped down and landed in frount of Sora what happens now?hehe here we go!~  
  
"Kena! where? how? huh?"he blinked "Im lost.."Sora shook his head.  
  
"You see they helped me out"Kena points to donald and goofy "As well as Leon,Yuffie and Aerith."  
  
"Them?"Sora looks over to them."So th-"the heartless attacks Sora.  
  
"Sora!"Kena ran over to help him.Redness twirled around the sword."Here we go hiyh!"Kena blasted them away."Wow!"Kena loked at the sword."It's powerful!"she smiles and runs towereds the heartless gard."Hiyh!"she kiiled the feet and the arms."Boo-Ya!"she jumps up and does a peace sign and winks.  
  
Sora blinks and jumps up to help Kena "It seems that she has done this before."sora shacks his head and runs over to swip it down."Take that!"Sora knocks it down and kills it the heart of that world was set free.  
  
"Way to go Sora!"Kena ran over to him.  
  
"Thanks...but when you where fighting it seemed that you have done that before."Sora told Kena.  
  
"I know it felt like I have before.."Kena looked down at the keyblade in Sora's hand."Hm..."  
  
"What is it?"Sora asks Kena.  
  
Kena shook her head and looked back up to Sora "Nothing.."She looks over to Donald and Goofy.  
  
"Thanks for helping Sora"Kena smiles.  
  
"Your welcome"Donlald and Goofy laughed.  
  
"What so funny?!?"Kena asked them.  
  
"Nothing we just wanted a good laugh"Donald said.  
  
"Well done."aeirth said to them.  
  
Kena Sora Donald and Goofy turned around.  
  
"Thanks"they all said.   
  
Kena walks away from everyone and sighs."How did I know about all thoughs moves?"she asked herself.  
  
"Hey you ok?"Sora walks over to Kena.  
  
Kena shacks her head back and forth."No....i'm not...how did I know that move?"Kena lookes at sora.  
  
Sora shacks his head"I don't know but I hope you find out."Sora walks back over to everyone else.  
  
"What was that power?"Kena askes herself again.  
  
Everything stops around Kena but her."Huh?"Kena runs over to Sora."Sora!"she pokes him and sees that time has stoped."Ok..Who's there?!"  
  
Menla appers.  
  
"Menla!"she gasps and sees her apper.  
  
"I stoped time to tell you a littie story.when darkness unlocked the keyhole."  
  
"The keyhole?"Kena asks  
  
"Yes the keyhole is the lock that keeps the heart of every world locked away and you see that."Menla ponits to Sora keyblade."That's the key to lock the keyholes and open the door."Menla tells Kena.  
  
"Wait a sec why are you telling me this and not Sora?"Kena asks.  
  
"You see you have been though this before."Menla tells her  
  
"What!?Your lieing!!"Kena yells out.  
  
Menla starts to dissapper."All your sences will come back....."Menla dissappers and time starts moveing.  
  
Kena shacks her head and turns around to sora and the other starting to move again Kena shacks her head."No!"she runs though the big door into the 1st District.  
  
Sora shacks his head and looks around some."Kena?"he looks every way."Where did she go?!"  
  
He turns around to Donald and Goofy.  
  
"Who knows will help you find Kena and your other friends if you help use."Donald said.  
  
Sora nodded"Ok why not I'll go with you guys"he says to them  
  
"Donald Duck"Donald put his hand out.  
  
"Names Goofy"Goofy puts out his hand as well.  
  
"I'm Sora."He does the same thing.  
  
"All for one and one for all!"  
  
~Over to the evil people around the table~  
  
"Well well it seems that fools friends has dissappered"Malificent the witch with problemssays to everyone around the table."If we could get one of his friends to fall into darkness we could get that key of his.But wich one?"  
  
Oogie Boogie "How about that girl?"A picture of Kena walking pops up from the 3-D looking thing.  
  
"Yes that is a smart idea."Malificent sends the heartless after Kena.  
  
~Over to Kena~  
  
Kena sighs and turns around again."What Ever Menla ment I'm sure i'll find out."Kena starts to walk back over to the big door but then a huge heartless appers.  
  
Kena screams  
  
~over to everyone else next door~  
  
"What was that?"Donald asked.  
  
"That was Kena come on!" Sora runs though the door to the 1st district.Sora gasps as he sees a huge heartless holding Kena in it's grip.  
  
"Help!"Kena yelled out while trying to be set free.She can't bring out the china star of the Dream sword because of the heartless.  
  
"Ok calm down!"Sora runs in for an attack."Hiyh come on!"he hits the heartless over and over again.  
  
"Fire!"Donald yells out and casts it on the heartless.  
  
"Hey watch where your aiming!"Kena got hit a littie.  
  
Goofy does tornato"Come on!"  
  
They knock it down and a beam comes out of no where and takes the heartless away.  
  
Kena is knocked out.  
  
"Kena?Kena!"Sora runs over to Kena."Kena are you ok!?"  
  
"She is just knocked out."  
  
"Huh?"Sora looks up."Who are you?"  
  
"Names Menla"menla looks down at Kena and cast a spell on her."There she is ok 3 2 1 wake up!"as soon as she said this Kenas eyes open up slowly and Menla dissappers."Huh?"Kena sits up."What happened?"  
  
~Over to the 2nd disstrict~  
  
"Menla helped me out."Kena said while siting on the fountain.  
  
Sora nodes"Yea she said something about the fountain so here we are lets check it out."  
  
Kena turns around to the fountain you know what's about to happenSora's Keyblade flickers with a light and a beam pops out."Whoa!" sora yells out.  
  
"Whoa!"Kena dodges the beam and blinks."What was that?"Kena stoud up.  
  
"I don't know it sounded like I locked something."Sora looked over to Kena.  
  
"I know what it was...."Kena said in shock.  
  
"What was it?!"Sora asks her  
  
"It was the keyhole to this world!"Kena blinks and sighs'Menla was right...'Kena looks down.  
  
"What's wrong?"Donald asks "Yea remember what we said no frowning no sad faces!"  
  
Kena looked back up and smiles and everyone is like."................................"Kena giggiles and then starts to laughes.  
  
"Well lets go to the next world!"Donald yells out while laughing at Kena.  
  
"Ok!"everyone said while runing to the exit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*sighs*hehe hope ya'll all like it! ~Kena~o.o oh yea i'll update my other story "A new light with in" really soon promise!*bye!and waves* 


	7. Chapter 7 The Deep jungle and the spell

Chapter 7   
  
  
  
The Deep jungle and the weird spell.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kena,Sora,Donald, and Goofy are flying though space to the next world and then the signel that a world was coming up.  
  
"Hey guy's lets go down there!"Sora said.  
  
"No way!"Donald replyed.  
  
"Yea maybe Riku and Kairi are down there!"they stared to fight."I'm captin and I say where going!"Sora said  
  
"Guys stop it!"Kena said.  
  
"No!"the both said while fighting."No I'm captin Sora so hands off!"he pushed Soras hand."Hey what does this do?"Sora asked."No!Don't touch it!!!"Sora does not lissen to Donald and presses the button.  
  
The ships starts to spin."Ah!"they all scream.  
  
~Sora~  
  
"Ah!"sora crashes head first into the tree house.*Boom*dust comes from the ground."Ow my head...."he rubs his head."Huh?"he heres something outside he jumps up."Kena?Donald Goofy?Is that you?"he walks outside looking down seeing it was just him."Hm....wonder who that was....."he thought and turned back around seeing Sabor the leapord coming right at him."Whoa!"he jump dodges and looks back seeing Sabor about to attack again but it stoped.And turned its eyes the other way."Huh?"Sora blinked in confusedness.  
  
~Kena~  
  
Kena lays on the ground not moving.She sits up slowly "Ow.....my head...."she rubs her head and heres a russleing the bushes."Huh?"She turns around while siting down."Wh--who's there?!"Sabor pops out growling at her.*Gulp*"Nice kittie"she stands up walks slowly backwords."Ah!"she starts running but stops and looks down."W-whoa!"she turns back around and backs up to the cliff.*Gulp*"H-Help!!"Kena yells out.  
  
~Sora~  
  
"Wha? Who was that?"he asked himself all confused."Was it....Whoa!"he falls onto a net."Hey!"Sora yells out."Oh.."he stands up and heres someone scream again."Who ever that is I need to go see!"he jumps up and runs over to the scream.  
  
~Kena~  
  
"Ow!"Kena said while holding her chest she was scrached badly she was bleeding."Stay.....back"she said in pain while holding her chest.  
  
Sabor growled and charged at her."Ah!"she blocks her face and gets hit."Oh...."she get thrown across the room when everything goes black she sees someone jump in frount of her but everything does go black.  
  
~Sora~  
  
"What?"he said while peaking though a hole seeing someoene fight."Who's that?!"He gasps and sees Kena on the ground right under his nose."Kena!Kena!Wake up!"but she was knocked out."What can I do to help her get up?'he thought."What?"he herd a crash and saw Sabor run off."Wow..."Sora shook his head and looked though the hole again.He saw the guy pick up Kena and slide down a tree."Kena!"Sora graps his blade and runs after him."Whoa!"he said while sliding down the tree.He makes it down alive "Man I made it down alive!"he said while breathing hard."Ok..where did he go?" he looked bouth ways and sees he is in someones camp."Ok I really really think she is here!"he runs over to the tent.  
  
~Kena~  
  
Kena lays on a bed inside of the tent all screached up by the tiger."Um...Um...."she mouned as she opened her eyes."Huh..."she sits up slowly."Ah...uh...."she layed back down."Wha.....what.........happened.......?"Kena closes her eyes again.  
  
~Sora~  
  
"Kena!"Sora screams out and runs over to the bed."Kena....Are you ok?"he looks down at all the screaches on her.Sigh..he heres someone walk in and he turns around."Donald!Goofy!"Sora pops up and smiles at Donald but then they remember what happened on the ship."Hm!"they bouth say and cross there arms.  
  
Jane walks in with a bucket of water"Oh more guests!Please do make yourselfs at home so did Tarzan bring you here?"Jane asks.  
  
"Who?"asked Sora.  
  
"Oh well I guess not he brought that girl there she was attacked by the leapord but I still don't know who she is."Jane told them.  
  
"Kena was attacked by a leapord?"Donald and Goofy asked.  
  
Jane nodded."This looks pretty bad she was fighting it and she was knocked out."Jane walks over to Kena."But she needs to some how be healed this water isn't good for this."Jane put down the bucket of water and sat down.  
  
~Kena~  
  
Kena opens her eyes again."Huh......."she looks to her side and sighs *cough cough.*  
  
"Oh my shes awake!"Jane told Sora Donald and Goofy.   
  
"Kena are you ok?"Sora walks over to the bed.  
  
Kena shook her head."Yea....I'm ok.....let's go....."Kena sits up."Ah!"she lays back down.  
  
"No way Kena we can't go yet Jane is there something in this jungle that can help her?"Sora asks Jane.  
  
"Well..."she looks though a book."Ah yes here it is it says that over by the waterfalls there is a purple berry pick it and bring it back over here and then I put it in the water and she may still have the scraches but she shall not hurt anymore."she smiles and sighs."If you see Tarzan out there tell him to help you out!"Jane yelled out to Them.  
  
"Ok we will be back soon!"Sora Donald and goofy ran out.  
  
~Sora~  
  
"Ok pick a berry under the waterfalls bring it back how hard does that sound guys?"Sora asks.  
  
"Well it's going to be a littie harder then you think Sora!"Goofy says.  
  
Sora looks over and gasps"Heartless!" Monkey Heartless  
  
They run past them and run into Tarzan."Whoa!"Sora falls to the ground."Hey what was that for!"Sora jumps up.  
  
"@#&^*% *&%^$#"Gorilla talk Tarzan does.I don't want to know what he said.  
  
"Uh did you get that?"Goofy asked Donlad.  
  
"No."Donald said on the spot.  
  
"Uh....are you Tarzan?"Sora asked slowly."Tarzan"he points to tarzan."Sora."Sora points to himself.  
  
Tarzan nodes his head."Right!"Sora noded."Ok...now can we get past you here need to get a berry over by the waterfalls."Sora is stoped by Tarzan.  
  
"Hey what's the big idea?!"Sora asks."@%&^*"Tarzan says.  
  
"What I don't understand?"Sora said.  
  
"Come on let use pass Tarzan!"Donald said.  
  
"We need to get that berry for Kena!"Goofy said  
  
"Will you lead us to the waterfalls Tarzan?"Sora asked.  
  
"Tarzan help.."Tarzan said.  
  
"Ok come on!"Sora said while running with Tarzan.  
  
They run over to the waterfall."You go that way Donald and Goofy Me and Tarzan will go this way!"they nodded at Sora and ran down some rocks down to the waterfall.  
  
"Tarzan look for a purple berry....purple...berry"Sora said slowly again.  
  
"Purple berry.."Tarzan understoud.  
  
"Great meet me back here if you find it!"Sora shook his head and ran off behind the waterfall.  
  
"A purple berry how hard is that?"Sora asked while looking around the inside cave."What's that?"Sora wondered and pushed away some rocks and found the berry."Yea here it is Tarzan Donald Goofy come quick!!"Sora said in exitment.  
  
No one came."Donald Goofy?"he asked outloud...."Somethings up!"  
  
Sora ran outside and saw them fighting the invisible gecko heartless.  
  
"Sora Sora we need your help!"Goofy said while fighting the gecko.  
  
"No wait we will fight off the gecko you bring the berry to Jane so she can heal Kena!"Donald said.  
  
"But...."he looked down at the berry."Sora go no time to waist!"Donald said.  
  
"Ok!"Sora nodded and jumped off the ledge and ran to the camp and heartless started to pop up from the ground."Ah!Hiyh!"Sora said while hiting the heartless."Come on!"Sora does a spine in the air.And jumps down and runs to the camp.  
  
Sora runs in "Jane I got it do it quickly!!"Sora said but.."Jane? Kena?"they where taken to the climbing trees."I'll make it and go there!"Sora says while opening the berry up.  
  
He sqeezes the purple berry juice into a water bottle."Err"He says as he pores the water into the bottle with the juice and he shacks it up."Yea I did it!"he took it and ran outside with his keyblade to the climbing trees suddenly heartless poped up and charge at him "Whoa Hiyh!"He says as he slashes the heartless up."Take that!"Then the heartless jump all over Sora."Ah!"he get's weekend and he doen't have any posion with him.  
  
"Sora!"Kena appers and throws up a postion."Ah uh..."she falls to her nees."Kena!"Sora runs over to her slashing the heartless.  
  
"Kena are you ok?"Sora bends down to her."Here."Sora pors the juice into Kena's mouth."Kena are you ok now?"  
  
Kena nodded "Yea I am.."Kena stoud up and took out the dream sword."Come on Sora lets do it!"  
  
"Ok lets go!!"Sora ran with her.  
  
They ran over to Donald and Goofy."Donald Goofy!!"Sora and Kena screamed out.  
  
"Sora look!"Kena pointed to Donald and Goofy knocked out."Guys here!"throws up another postion."Ah thats my last one!"Kena said looking though her pocket."Great..........Huh.........."she was picked up."Wha!!!"She screamed as the heartless picked her up and cept her in it's clutches."Let me go!!"she squremed around to be set free.  
  
"Kena!"everyone screamed and ran over to her but the invisable wall throws them all back.  
  
"Guys!"she screams as she sees the heartless apper."What?!"she screams and sees it's a big geko."Ah guys!!"she got a hold of her china star.'Wait what did Yuffie tell me about this?'she thinks and gasps.'That's right!'she took a hold of it and cuts the geko."Take that heartless!!" the geko squealed and let her free."Thank goodness!"she runs some but bumps into the invisable wall."Ah!Oh no!"she gasps and turns around."Sora go lock the keyhole over behind the waterfalls at the way top go now Ah!!"she gets thrown again "oh..."she stands up and takes her Dream sword and slashes it and then throws some china stars at it."Whoa! Ow!"she lands on her nees."Ah!"she screams"Uh...uh.......uh......uh....."she said as she went though her bag."No!"she says as she looked for a postion."Wait!"she went into her *X* kit "Thank you!"she takes out a postion "There we go!"she jumps up."That's it heartless"her sword starts to glow read."Here we go hiyh!!"the heartless geko dies."Yea!"  
  
~Kena learns the ability cure~  
  
Kena jumps up and runs over to the cave and runs into it looks up."Sora?Sora are you up there?"she waits for a reply but no answer."I got to check what's up with the silentness.."she starts climbing the rocks."maybe they went back to camp.."she said to herself when she reatched the top she walks into the cavern."Wow"she says as she looks at the keyhole with blue butterflys."Sora hasn't been here yet..."she turns around and runs and jumps off.  
  
Maleficent walks out of the shadows looking at Kena as she runs out."That girl will really come in handy but..."  
  
"Hey Sora you around here?"Kena looks around the camp."Hm...I guess not.."she gasps and turns around and takes out the dream sword."Show your self!"she blinks "Sora?"Sora walks out."W-wheres everyone?"Sora wasn't replying."Sora?"Kena back up and bumps into someone she turns around looks up seeing Maleficent."Whoa!"she runs for the climbing trees.She jumps onto the vines and runs into Tarzan."Wait a sec are you Tarzan?"  
  
He nodded."Jane gone.."Tarzan said.  
  
"Yea so is Donald Goofy and Sora."Kena said in a worried tone."Well come on Tarzan we will find Sora and the others."Kena runs into the climbing trees."Sora?Jane?Donald?Goofy? hm..I wonder where all of them are.."Kena shacks her head."You go that way and i'll go this way."she nodes her head and runs over to the tree house.  
  
"Sora Donald Goofy you over here??"No answer again."Er I hate this I wonde- Ah!"she gets hit by Sora."Sora what was up with that?"she sees he is not him self."Sora?"she jumps back from his next attack "Whoa!"she blinks and looks behind him."Donald?!Goofy?!"but they where the same way."Oh no...who did this to you..."  
  
"I did!"  
  
"Wha?"Kena turns around and gasps seeing Maleficent."Wh-who are you an-and why did you do this to my friends?!?!"Kena takes out her dream sword."Who ever you are let my friends go now!!"Kena points the dream sword at Maleficent.  
  
"Now now I'll let them go but you on the other hand won't be able to see them again..Now heartless come forth!"Maleficent called forth some heartless to take Kena away.  
  
"No way!Sora Donald Goofy snap out of it guys please!"Kena cries out while backing up from the heartless.  
  
"Cry out all you want they can't here you."Maleficent says Kena.  
  
"They can here me!Guys it's me Kena you know your friend guys come on!!!" Kean yells out more.  
  
Sora shacks his head."Huh wha?What happened?"Sora sees Kena traped in a bunch of heartless."Kena!"  
  
Kena looks over to her side."Sora!Help me!"she said while hiting the heartless off.  
  
"Hold on i'm coming!"Sora said while jumping into the heartless."Take that!Hiyh!Come on!"he kills all the heartless in the path and runs over to Kena."Kena!You ok?"  
  
Kena nodes her head."Yea I'm good."  
  
Maleficent dissappers into a dark portel.  
  
"Kena just leave her."Sora said while grabing her hand."Go wake up Donald and Goofy."Kena nodes her head."Sora head back to camp and make sure Jane and Tarzan are ok.."Kena runs over to Donald and Goofy."I'll meet up with yea."Kena waves.  
  
'But still who was that....'Kena thought."Donald Goofy ya'll ok?"she shacks them they wake up.  
  
"What happened?"Donald and Goofy ask."I'll explan come on lets head back to camp Sora's already over there."  
  
Kena,Donald, and Goofy headed back to camp while Kena explaned.  
  
~The villians table~  
  
"Ha ha it seems this girl has some power more then that littie brat boy."Ursula says.  
  
"Well we will grab her sooner then you think."Menla walks out from the darkness."It's working really well soon the time will come."  
  
~Back over to the tent~  
  
"So ya'll are ok good"Kena smiles."Come on Sora lets go!"he nodes at her and they run out of the tent.  
  
"Wait a sec Kena."Sora says and stops her.  
  
"What?"Kena asks.  
  
"Remember that Sabors out here."Sora said "Yea I remeber Sora.Lets go!"Kena tuges on him.  
  
Menla hides in the bushes and makes Sabor pops out and attack Kena."Whoa!"she dodges it."Sora look out!"but he doesn't see it coming."Ah!!"Sora gets hit."You ok!"Sora nods his head and jumps up takeing out the keyblade."Ready Kena?"Kena nods her head."Yea lets go!"they start to attack it.  
  
Donald and Goofy come into help."Hold on guys!"Donald says and cast fire.  
  
A flash goes and they all go in slow motion Sabor fants and dies.  
  
Kena sighs and smiles."Lets go!"  
  
They all run over to the keyhole and Sora lockes it closed."There lets head back guys."Kena sighs and smiles."I'll cetch up with you guys."she turns around and looks at the waterfalls.  
  
"I'll two guys."Sora waves bye to Donald and Goofy and they wave back.  
  
"Kena you ok?"Sora asks while walking next to her.  
  
"What?Oh yea Sora i'm ok it's just...."she shacks her head."Never mind i'll tell you later."Kena smiles at him.  
  
"Promise?"Sora asks."Yea I promise.Come on lets go!"Kena says and turns around and runs back to camp.  
  
Menla walks out from the bushes and the seen goes black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow the longest chapter i'v ever done can you beleave it?*smiles*Well heres a preview of my next story.  
  
Kena finds out some about her past,Sora meets a old friend,And Donald and Goofy find some about where there king is.  
  
Can't wait till the next one.~Kena~ 


	8. Chapter 8 Back to Traverse Town

Chapter 8  
  
Back to Traverse Town  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Guys lets go Sora closed the keyhole..."Kena says in prisisment."Guys?"she blinks."Sora Donald Goofy you ready?"  
  
"Yea lets go."Goofy says.  
  
Kena looks back seeing Donald and Sora looking opiset way."Oh my gosh guys ya'll haven't said sorry?"she shook her head and jumps into the ship  
  
"Hey!"Donald says.  
  
"Lissen if you say sorry to each other i'll not be captin ok?ok it's settled."They all blink."Sorry Donald.."Sora says.  
  
"Yea same here" Donald says.  
  
"Now Soras captin"Kena smiles"Tehe!"she jumps into the ship.  
  
They waves bye to Tarzan and Jane.  
  
"Where to next?"Kena asks.  
  
"I think my magic has goten' stronger then Donalds."Sora says as he flys around the heartless ships.  
  
"No way not in a million years!"Donald jumps out of his seat.  
  
"Whoa chill out Donald got an idea let's head back over to Traverse town and maybe Leon will know."Sora asks as he stears past the heartless.  
  
"Good idea Sora let me drive to Traverse town from here scoot!"Kena pushes Sora out of his seat."Hey!"  
  
"Hold onto your seatbelts!"Kena said."Traverse Town here we come!"the blast off to Traverse Town.  
  
"Whoa!"everyone says exept for Kena."Whoo hoo this rocks!"she smiled as she drove the gummie ship.  
  
They landed shortly in traverse town Sora,Donlad,and Goofy were all airsick."Ah aw..."the said as they walk out of the ship.  
  
"That was great!"Kena cheers."I drive really good!"Sora shacks his head."Whatever you say.."  
  
Kena blinks and smiles and looks over seeing Yuffie.Kena thinks'Maybe she will know were Leon is!'She shacks her head."Hey Yuffie!!"Yuffie looks over."Oh Hiya Kena."Kena smiles."Hey...Oh yea have you seen leon?"Kena asks.  
  
"He is probly at the secret waterway."Yuffie says.  
  
"Ok thanks!"Kena turns around seeing Sora, Donald, and Goofy car sick."What's up with them?"Yuffie asks as she looks at them."Uh...we better be going bye!"Kena runs past Yuffie and Sora Donald and Goofy follow along.  
  
Kena runs back "Thanks Yuffie for the China star!"bows and runs back with the guys."Wait up!"Yuffie watches her leave smiles.  
  
Kena Sora Donald and Gofy see bars in the way."How do we get past here?"Kena asked and blinks steping on a red marking on the ground."What's this?"Kena looked down and steps on it."What?"she starts to move by herself and then Sora Donald and Goofy move too."Guys!"Kena ran into the bars then Sora then Donald and Goofy.They all shack there heads seeing the bars are gone."Yea!"  
  
"Lets go!"Kena charges in and sighs."Leon, you in here?"  
  
"Yea what do you need?"Leon asked.  
  
"Well Sora and Donald need to settle whos magic is powerfuler then eatch other."Kena blinks "Oh yea this two...We found it in the deep jungle what's this gummie do?"  
  
"Don't ask me ask Cid."Leon said as he looked down at Kena.  
  
"Cid?"Kena asks."Is he the guy who works at the acessory shop?"  
  
Leon nods.  
  
"Ok thanks!"Kena said with a smile.  
  
"Wait a sec Kena take this."Leon hands her a shinny rock.  
  
"Thanks but...What does it it do?"She asks while looking at it.  
  
"............"Leon thinks.  
  
"Ok I guess not come on guys."Kena says to them as she walks out."See yea Leon!"Kena waves and runs out with Sora Donald and Goofy.  
  
Kena sighs"Guys wonder what this gummies for you'll never know."Kena sighs once more"Guys i'll meet up with you in the 3rd district."Kena waves to them and runs to the 1st district.  
  
"See yea!"Sora waves and runs over to a door "Fire!"they run in.  
  
Sora Donald and Goofy run into a old looking house inside the 3rd district."Lets look around guys.."Sora says as he walks the other way.  
  
"Theres something about this musty."Kairi appers in Soras vision"It reminds me of the secret place back home were we used to scribble on the walls."Kairi turns to Sora"Rememer?"she smiles.  
  
"Kairi!"Sora says and steps forwed a littie."Sora?"Goofy asks.  
  
Sora turns around then back to Kairi but she dissappers he frounds.'Was it just me...'Sora asked himself as he walked out the door with Donald and Goofy.  
  
~Over to kena for a sec~  
  
"Thanks Cid"Kena waves at him and looks strait and gasps."Riku?"she blinks as she sees him enter the 2rd districed."I got to get over there quick but I have to wait on cid so just..great!"Kena sighs and sits down while waiting.  
  
~Back over to everyone else~  
  
"Hm..Kenas not back yet I guess we can wait here...."Sora said as they walked out the door."What's ta-"he stops talking as he sees a heartless apper.  
  
Someone else kills the heartless Sora gasps."There you are.What's going on?"Riku asks.  
  
"Riku!"sora walks up to his face and pulls it."Hey,hey cut it out!"Riku said as he pushed off his hand.  
  
"I'm not dreaming this time right?"Sora asked as he looked at Riku."Hope not.It took forever to find you."  
  
Sora Riku Donald and Goofy walk into the center of the 3rd districed Sora sighs "Wheres Kairi?"he asks.  
  
"Isn't she with you?"Riku askes back but Sora just looks down."It's ok I'm sure she got off the island as well.Where finally free.Don't worry just leave it all up to me I know this great place-"Riuk stops and turns around looks at Sora slash away a heartless."Leave it to who?"Sora asked sarcazemly while putting the keyblade on his arm.  
  
"Sora when did you?"Riku asks.  
  
"I been to so meny worlds looking for you and Kairi with there help."Sora says.  
  
"Who are they?"Riku asks as he looks over at Donald and Goofy."Ahem my name is Don-"  
  
"We have visited so ment worlds looking for you on there gummie."Sora says.  
  
"Really well what do you know?"Riku says.  
  
"Yea you can come with use!We got this cool rocket wait till you see it!"Sora says in exitment.  
  
"No way he can't come."Donald said."What?Come on he is my friend!"Sora said."Forget it!"Donald said again.  
  
"So this is called the keyblade?"Riku said as the keyblade was in his hand."Huh hey give it back!"Sora walkes fowerd at Riku be he jumps back."Cetch.."Riku thows the Keyblade at Sora."Whoa.."Sora cetches it."Now Donald riuk can come with use!!"Sora says."No way!"Donald finishes the littie fight."Huh?He's gone."Goofy says as he looks strait.  
  
Sora blinks "Riku?"looks around"Nice going.Oh well at least he's ok,and who knows maybe we will run into Kairi too."Sora says as they wait.  
  
~Kena~  
  
"Ok it's done."Cid said."Now all yea got ta to is get the others and meet in the house in the 3rd district."  
  
Kena nodded "Ok" she said as she walked into the 3rd district."I'll get the others and meet ya'll there!"she runs though the door."Guys!"she says and waves to them."Come on we need to meet the others up in the house just up there."Kena points up at the house.  
  
"Ok lets go!"Sora says as they start running.  
  
"Ok!"Kena says but then drops her stuff."Oh darn it!"she bends down an picks up the stuff."Go ahead Sora I'll meet up with you guys."Kena says.  
  
"Ok."Sora Donald and Goofy ran up the stairs into the littie house.  
  
"Hey Sora...Donald Goofy I have some news about your king,He was last seen in Hollow Bastion."Yuffie said.  
  
"Really!?!"They bouth say.  
  
"Yes he is fighting the darkness as we speck."Leon says."Wheres Kena?"Yuffie asks.  
  
"Oh her stuff droped and she is just outside."Sora says while pointing behind his back at the door.  
  
"Well that wasn't smart Malificents in town."Cid says.  
  
"What!"Sora says.  
  
"But I'm sure Kenas ok."Leon and Yuffie say.  
  
"Yea your right!"Sora nods.  
  
~Kena 10 mins after Kena droped her stuff.~  
  
"Finaly done."she says as she stands up and starts walking up the stairs.  
  
"Forget about them Kena and remember!!"  
  
"Huh."Kena stops and turns around seeing Menla."Menla?W-what are you talking about?"  
  
Menla dissappers.  
  
"Menla!Oh.."Kena says and shaks her head and hears someone."Wha.."  
  
"Forget about that reched boy and come with me."Kena over hears and hides behind the wall then sees them dissapper."Ok I can pass."she runs into the door."Sora Malificents here!!"  
  
~In the real world~  
  
*ding dong*  
  
Kenas mom opens up the door.  
  
"Hey is Kena home?" Mike (one of Kenas friends)asks.  
  
"Yep she is in her room you can go up and see her if you want."Kenas mom says.  
  
"Thanks."Mike says as he walks in and walks up the stairs.  
  
*Knock Knock*"Kena can I come in?"Mike asks as he opens the door to her room."Huh?"he looks over seeing her playstation two glowing a blueish color."What the heck?"he touches it and blinks "What?!"he looks down seeing himself dissappering slowly."What's happening!"a portel appers in frount of him and sucks him in."Ah!"he screams as he gets thrown though the portel into Kingdom Hearts.Mike lands in Traverse Town 3rd district."What happened?"he sits up slowly and looks around."Traverse Town?"  
  
"Well well another cast away!"Menla says as she appers behind him."Good night!"she hits him over the head and knocks him out.  
  
"Oh..."he fants and falls back down uncontiouns.  
  
"He will be usful in oder to get that girl."Menla Laughes evily as she dissappers into a dark portel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow Kena's friends now zaped into Kingdom Hearts and captered how will Kena find out?We will have to wait till that time comes kk see yea!~Kenastar~ 


	9. Author's note

Author's note (Kenastar)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Man I never told you what Kena looked like or her room until I got a review from a girl named "Nessiegirl" I really didn't know if I did I would have told yea.  
  
Kena: a 14 year old girl brownish redish hair black jeans a pink shirt.(at the begenning as soon as she get's zaped she changes though)she changes into black skorts and a diffrent pink shirt.  
  
Kena's room:it's kind of girly a blue blanket over her bed and the ps2 next to it.  
  
Who is Menla:Menla is suposed to be Kena's so and so 'friend' but she is actuly tricking her.  
  
Who is Mike:One of Kena's best friends.*got captered by Menla so she can get what she wants*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
that's it that's all you need to know right now. 


	10. Chapter 9 Halloween Town

Chapter 9 (Sorry about miss spellings)  
  
  
  
Halloween Town  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kena let's go!"Sora said as he entered the gummi ship.  
  
"I'm coming!"she said as she ran into the ship.  
  
Sora blinks "Where did you get the backpack?"  
  
Kena looks at her back "Oh I bought it at the item shop."she smiled "Can I dive!"Kena asked.  
  
Sora Donald and Goofy all scream"No way!!"  
  
Kena laughes "Ok ok!"and jumps into her seat."Sora lets go!"  
  
"Ok 3..2..1 blast off!!"they blast off back into space.  
  
"So where to next?"Goofy asks.  
  
"Wait hold up!" Kena walks to the back of the ship."Hm...the next world is...a place called Halloween Town."  
  
Sora blinks "Sounds like we need a discize to go down there."Sora said as he whiped the place clean."So lets go down there!"Sora flys down to the world.  
  
"Yea true.."Kena said then blinked."What the?"she reads it ' Warning!A force field is around this world'  
  
"Wait no Sora!"Kena said but was too late."Oh no theres a force field around this world guys!!"Kena yelled out as the ship started to shack out of control."Whoa!" Kena screamed and then gets pulled out of her seat."Ah!"she stands back up and looks out the window."Where going to crash, jump out guys!"she pushed Donald and Goofy out and then Sora.  
  
"Here I go!"she jumps out covering her face and lands hiting her head."Oh.."she gets knocked out.  
  
~Kena has a memory from her past~  
  
"Hey Kena."one of her friends say.  
  
"Hey Kilea."Kena says.  
  
"Did you hear, a new kid joining school today."Kilea said.  
  
"Really?"Kena said in exitment.  
  
"Yea, I met him last night he is joining today."Kilea  
  
"What's his name?"Kena asks.  
  
"I think...um...oh yea it's Mike."Kilea said.  
  
"Wonder if we can become friends."Kena asks.  
  
  
  
"You never know!"Kilea smiles.  
  
~Kenas memory fads away~  
  
"Huh..."Kena opens her eyes slowly and looks up."Wha...what happened..."she said as she looked around seeing she is in a graveyard with a full moon and a curly thing all to make it a creepy place."Where am I?"she looks down seeing her clouthes are diffrent, a black dress she looks on her head a black hat, she blinks"I look like a littie witch."she gasps and stands up."Sora Donald Goofy!"she called out."I hope there ok.."she stands up slowly then sits back down."I really sprand up my leg!"she blinks and close her eyes."Heal!"she yelled out then her leg was better."Wow I feel better.."  
  
She smiles and stands up lookng around this halloween looking place she starts to walk."Sora Donald Goofy where are you?!"Kena stoped and looked up frowning."Guy's were are you...."  
  
~Over to Sora Donald and Goofy~  
  
"So this is Halloween Town?"Sora asked as he looked around the darked place.  
  
"I sure hope Kena's ok."Goofy said.  
  
"I'm sure she got off the ship in one peace." Donald said as they walked into the main place.  
  
"Yea true" Sora said as he looked strait seeing heartless apper and gasps and makes keyblade apper. "Well we need to find her before the heartless do."  
  
"Yea!" Donald and Goofy say. "Lets go!" they run to the graveyard place.  
  
~Over to Kena~  
  
"I must be in Halloween Town." Kena said as she looked around looking up. "But still hope everyone is ok."kena hears something behind her."Huh?" turns around. "Whos there!" takes out Dream Sword.  
  
"Kena it's just me!"Menla walks out of the shadows. "What are you doing here in the graveyard?" Menla askes with her hands behind her back holding something in her hand.  
  
"Oh are ship blew up...and Sora and the others are gone." Kena said while looking over Menlas sholder seeing someone enter the graveyard.  
  
"Oh ok" Menla smiles and blinks "Hm.." turns around seeing Sora Donald and Goofy.'Well I guess it will have to wait until next time I see her sence the brats entered.' Menla turns back around sliping the pendent back into her pocket "Hey Kena I got to go for now but i'll see you later."  
  
"Wait why are you in such a rush all the time Menla?" Kena grabs Menlas arm.  
  
Menla turns around and looks at Kena "Let me go Kena."  
  
"No why are you tell me!" Kena presisted.  
  
"I said let me go!" Menla pushes Kena away and runs off.  
  
"Ah!" Kena falls to the ground. "Ow." she opens up her eyes seeing Menla gone. "Menla?"  
  
"Kena Kena are you ok?" Sora bends down to see if she is all right.  
  
"Yea i'm fine." Kena says as she stands up dusting off her dress. "So do you know if theres a keyhole here?" Kena asked them.  
  
"Theres gotta be 'cause the heartless are here." Sora said. "But were can it be?"  
  
"Lets head over the curly moutain guys."Kena runs ahead.  
  
"Wait up Kena!" Sora said. "Guys come on!" Sora waved at Donad and Goofy. "Where coming!"  
  
"Huh.." Kena stops. "Whoa." Kena says while looking a the big manner. "Guys look at this."  
  
"What is it?" Donld asked while looknig strait. "Wow!"  
  
"The Keyhole is here.." Sora said. "I can tell."  
  
"Yea I know what you mean." Kena said "Its under this manner..." Kena said.  
  
"How do you know?" Goofy asked.  
  
"I don't know...just a feeling." Kena replyed.  
  
"Well lets go lock it!" Sora said.  
  
"Come on!" Kena runs across the bridge with Sora Donald and Goofy.  
  
They run into a greenish room at the end on the bridge.  
  
"Let go in maybe inside of here." Kena Sora Donald and Goofy walk in but a barrier goes up so donald and Goofy can't enter they get pushed back. "Kena Sora watch your backs!" Donald said.  
  
"Donald Goofy what are you doing out there?" Kena asks.   
  
"Some barrier went up so we can't enter!" Goofy said. "Wait look out guys!!" donald screamed out at them.  
  
"Huh?" they bouth turn around. "Whoa!" they bough jump the other way. "Huh?" Kena looks up seeing Riku?!  
  
"Riku!" Kena gasps.  
  
Riku looks at Kena and lifts his sword at her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bwehehehehehehe wait until next time to see what happens! ~Kenastar~ 


	11. Chapter 10 Remember who you are

Chapter 10  
  
Remeber who you are.  
  
Last time Kena was knocked down by Riku I wonder what happens?  
  
"Riku!" Kena gasps as she was pushed down.  
  
Riku lifts his sword up high as Kena covers her face to block his attack.  
  
Riku swings it down at Kena but then Sora blocks the attack. "Riku what's gottin' into you!"  
  
Riku jumped back and dissappered into a dark portel.  
  
"Wha? What was up with that?" Kena said in shock.  
  
"Kena you ok??" Sora asked while looking back at her.  
  
"Yea...i'm ok." Kena stould up. But was that riku?"  
  
"I dunno." Sora sighs. "But..before we bother with that..we have to go close the keyhole come on Kena." Sora said while running back over to Donald and Goofy.  
  
"Go on ahead i'll cetch up with yea." Kena waved at them as they waved back as they ran off.  
  
Kena sighed and ran over and bent down and grabed her sword.  
  
"Hey Kena!"   
  
Kena jumped up hearing someone fermiler. "Wha?" Kena turns around seeing Menla.  
  
"Menla? W-what are you doing here?" Kena said while walking up to her.  
  
Menla puts on a smirk. "Oh you know...same old same old.."  
  
Kena blinks "Wait a sec..." she points to Menlas outfit. "W-why do you a heartless sign on you-" before she could finish Menla though a bubble at her and captered her.  
  
"Menla...y-y-your..." Kena backs up.  
  
Menla looks up at her with red eyes and took out a littie dark ball and started talking into it. "I got her." she smirks as she casts a spell on Kena and makes her fall asleep but before this. "Help! Sora Help!" then she fell into a deep sleep. "Oh..."  
  
Menla chickles as a dark portel appers and takes Kena into it. (note: Kena is still inside the bubble thing.)  
  
Sora smirks as he walks in "Guess who closed the keyhole Kena?" he looks around the room. "Kena, Kena were are you?" he sees a shinny thing on the ground and sees it's some type of necklace.   
  
"Has she been kidnapped??" Donald asked.  
  
"I dunno." Sora said.  
  
To Hollow Bastion!?  
  
"Wake up boy!" Menla said as she tryed to wake up Matt. (Note:I changed Mikes name to Matt!)  
  
"Huh...What happened where am I?" Matt said as he grabed his head. "Wheres Kena!?"  
  
"Chill out Matt" Menla said.  
  
Matt was shocked 'H-How did she know my name...?' he thought.  
  
Menla laughes evily. "Shocked? You probley didn't this but your in Hollow Bastion!"  
  
"Hollow Bastion..This is all a dream a bad dream.." Mike said as he closed and opened his eyes.  
  
"Up your not in some type of dream..." Menla smirks. "And if you are.. you won't mind if I just take this girls heart do you?" Menla steps to the side and Kena lays on the ground in a deep sleep.  
  
"Kena!"Matt says as he jumps up and started running to her then Menla put her hand in the way. "Not so fast!"  
  
"What are you going to do to-!" before he could finish his sentence Menla pushed him back to a wall. "Ah!" he said as he hit it.  
  
"Shut up." Menla said as she put her and down to her side and turned around to Kena.  
  
"Now that your littie friend isn't here lets do this." Menla walked over to Kena. "Now heartless conseal her!!" she called out some heartless to take her heart.  
  
"Kena wake up!" Matt yelled out. "Hurry be-before the heartless....take...your heart.." he says as he closes his eyes. "Kena...wake up...I Know that your ok...youv'e just gotta be..."  
  
Kena slowly opened her eyes with a littie hazie head, "Oh..." she looked up seeing Menla holding up her hand still calling the heartless. Kena looked around her seeing a barrier of heartless around them.  
  
"Kena your ok!" Matt yelled out from the wall he was being held to.  
  
"What..who are you and how the heck do you know my name?" Kena asked Matt.  
  
"Kena..." Mike was shocked again that she didn't know who he was. "It's me...Matt"  
  
Kena gasps in remembering the memory.  
  
"There a new kid at school."   
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Mike...I think."  
  
A flash of light goes to another memory.  
  
"Hey I figered what the new kids name is."  
  
"Hm..what is it?"  
  
"It's Matt not Mike."  
  
"Oh they do sound alike."  
  
Ending of the memory.  
  
"Matt!" Kena gasps as she remembers.  
  
"How presous you remembered him" Menla said as she kept her hand up.   
  
"Menla stop it!" Kena pushed her to the ground.  
  
"This isn't over yet Kena!" Menla dissappered into a portel under the ground.  
  
'She figered it out all on her own.' Matt thought then shook his head. "Kena get out of here!"  
  
"But I can't just leave you here!" Kena said as she stould up.  
  
"Don't worry about me just save yourself!" Matt said as he strugled to get free.  
  
"No...I can't leave you here.." Kena said.  
  
Matt becomes free "Go Kena and don't look back i'll keep the heartless busy!"  
  
"If you do that Matt you'll..." Kena said as she hit one heartless with the dream sword.  
  
"No I won't I promise now go!" Matt though his has and pointed to the door.  
  
"Ok!" Kena ran out then stoped "Matt...Thanks...." she shook her head and ran out of the grand hall.  
  
Kena sat behind the stair case in the library  
  
"Kena?"  
  
Kena looked up seeing her mom?!  
  
"Huh..?" Kena whiped away the tears.  
  
"Honey are you ok?" her mom asked.  
  
"Mom w-what happened?" Kena asked.  
  
"You fell down the stairs." her mom said.  
  
"Wha..what was that all a dream..?" Kena thought.  
  
"Hey Kena!" a girl she reconized walked in.   
  
Kena gasps "Or is this a dream!" she thinks as her friend asks her.  
  
"Kena?" her friend tilted her head. "You ok?"  
  
"Yea..." Kena shook her head.  
  
"Good come on and get dressed it's time for school!" her friend said.  
  
"O..ok" Kena got up and walked to her room slowly she looked around.  
  
She sniffled "I hope Matts going to be at school if he isn't then this is a fake place."   
  
Kena got ready and walked to school with her friend.  
  
"Hey Kiyla." Kena said.  
  
"Yea?" Kiyla asked.  
  
"What would you say if you were zaped into something?" Kena asked.  
  
"Well that's todaly inpossable." Kiyla said as she walked across the street she blinks "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well i'm not sure if right now i'm in some type of dream..." Kena sighed.  
  
"Hm.." Kiyla said.  
  
Kena sighed and looked around seeing trees nothing diffrent but she had a feeling that she was in some type of dream.  
  
Oh Man Kena got capter by Menla and now Sora is looking for her. She found Matt who is now trying to save them bouth and Kena is in some type of dream or is it? Find out next time smiles and waves see ya then!  
  
Kena 


	12. Chapter 11 The Ultimate Light

Chapter 11

A Ultimate light.

* * *

Kena sighs as she sat in math class "It is weird....Matt hasn't come to school today..." she thought.

ding went the school bell as Kena stould up and she let out a sigh.

"Kena come on!" her friend yelled out.

"I'm coming!" Kena said as she picked up her book and started walking over to them and then stoped and turned around hearing a scream. "That...sounded like....Matt!" she then droped her books seeing that the seenery change. "What the heck?" she said as she looked around seeing darkness consum the room "What's going on?!" she asked herself as she turned around seeing Sora and the others. "Guys?!" Kena yelled out as she started to run to them but ran into a barrier. "Oh no i'm stuck...Sora, Donald, Goofy!"

To Sora and the others

"You should be asking about her." Riku steped out of the way and showed Sora Kairi.

"Kairi!" Sora said as he saw her and started running but then heartless appered and had swords and pointed them at Sora. "Riku why are the siding with the heartless?" Sora asked while looking up at him.

"The heartless obay me now Sora...now I have nothing to fear.." Riku said in return.

Sora glared at him. "Your stupid! Sooner or later there going to swallow your heart!"

"Not a chance my hearts to strong." Riku said as he steped back into the way of Kairi.

"Riku.." Sora said in dissappointed voice.

"I've picked up a few other tricks as well. Like, this for instance." Sora's shadow appeared in front of Sora.

Sora gasped as Riku fliped his hand making Sora fall into a hole landing ontop on goofy and donald. "Ow, mind getting off of me?!" Donald yelled.

"Oh sorry!" Sora jumped off. "Guys I found Kairi shes up there!" he points up.

"You don't say?" Goofy asked.

"Ya deffenly Kairi!" sora jumped a bit. "I finnaly found her!"

"Alright let's go up and talk to her!" Goofy said as he jumped up still on donald.

"Yea!" Sora said as exited as possable.

"Ok that great but 1st....Goofy get off!" donald yelled as Goofy jumped up. "Short tempered.." he wispered to Sora.

"I am not!" Donald yelled as he huffed.

"Whatever you say!" Sora said as Goofy and him backed up.

"Now...how do we get out of here?" Sora asked as he pushed on the door.

"Knock it down!" Donald said. "See! Look!" he pointed onto the ground. "A Trinity mark!"

"Common guys...let's do it!" Sora said as he ran in 1st then donald then goofy.

"Ow..jeez.." Sora said as he rubed the back of his neck. "Now lets go look for Kairi!"

Over to Kena

"Ok..I gotta get out of this dungon!" she said as she pushed the door. "No use..." she said as she banged her hand against the wall.

"You need to break down it." someone with a deep voice said.

Kena gasped and slowly turned around. "Wha?"

"Like this- graa!!!" he said as he pushed down the door.

"Wow..thank you!" she stould with me." the beast said.

"Ok!" Kena said as she stould up. _"No matter what...I'll save you Matt...no matter what i'll save you!!"_ she thought as she ran with the beast.

* * *

Kena and the others are still split up. Good thing is that they found Kairi. Bad news is...Riku is evil.

Go here finnaly fix up a site so you can see what the chars look like!

That's the link..well see ya next time!

Kenastar


	13. Chapter 12 Out of Time! Part 1

Chapter 12

Out of Time! Part 1

* * *

Kena pressed the dimond switch as the lift came down she jumped on she looked up as they were lifted. "Sora, Donald,and Goofy you guys I hope your up there too.." she silently said to herself looking over to the beast. "Beast, Why are you in Hollow Bastion as well?" 

Beast looked over and looked down at Kena. "I'm here to save belle."

"Belle? oh it's someone you care for i'm serching for someone too." Kena jumped off the lift following Beast she ran around the corner looking at the castle gates door. "Let's go!" Kena ran inside and the beast stoped seeing Bell.

"Belle!" the Beast said in shock but under Belle was a puddle of Darkness and it took the form as a heartless..the beast got really mad jumping out after it Kena watched him jump out she was going to run after him but...

"You keep running but this time!" Kena turned around. "I've got you!" Menla stould next to Riku.

"R-Riku!" Kena said shockingly. "What are you doing with-!" Kena was pushed against the wall by Menlas dark force. "Let me go now!"

"Oh I don't think so, Kena." Menla said snakingly. "Riku, finish her off." Menla said throwing her hand and started walking off. "I'll take care of the others." she said with a evil smile.

Kena looked over at Riku wairing his dark outfit made her shiver. "Now then..." the dark keyblade appeared. "Let's take out that heart of yours!" Riku raised the keyblade up at Kena.

"No you don't-!" Kena said as she closed her eyes and the darkness around her faded. "What?..." she looked up and made the dream sword apper blocking Rikus attack. "Riku snap out of it!" she said pushing him back but he charged in again. "Riku!..." she then noticed something diffrent about Riku..."Your...not Riku...are you..!"

Riku just smirked. "Of course not...now!" he lifted up his dark keyblade pointed it at Kena...Kenas eyes whidened! "Ah.." she held her heart feeling a pain go threw it. "Why...do I...!"

Riku walked over to her slowly. "Your one of the chosen few, Kena...I knew it from the first time you entered this world..now return!" Riku lifted his keyblade at her!

"Matt...I'm sorry..." Kena closed her eyes... "NO Kena don't give in!" Kena opened her eyes gasping. "Matt!..." she then blocked the attack with her sword. "No way...whatever your trying to unlock you won't get it!" she pushed him back and he simply smirked.

"Kena...I'll unlocked that side of you!" Riku said charging in and Kena jumped back.

"What side!" Kena asked jumping back!

"Your..dark side...Darkness of heart.." Riku whispered..and Kena heard him.

"No, you won't!" Kena said charging in to attack him Riku lifted his blade at her running in as well...a flash appered!

Kenas eyes whidened!...she looked down seeing the dark keyblade was in her heart and she fell back as soon as Sora ran in. "Kena!" Sora shouted as she hit the ground...

* * *

Oh my gosh! Kena! she's been...stabed with the dark keyblade...See you next time... on... The Ultimate Virtual Reality Game 

Kenastar..


	14. Chapter 13 Out of Time! Part 2

Chapter 13 

Out of Time! Part 2

* * *

"No Kena!" Sora shouted as he bent down to her head seeing she somehow was still alive.. "Kena...?" no mark was on her it seemed like and Sora stould up mad.

Riku stould next to Menla with the evil smile. "Sora I guess..." Riku pointed the blade at him. "I guess your just Out of Time!" he charged in hitting him back against a barrier Menla had put up keeping Donald and Goofy out. "Put the girl into place." Riku said to Menla as she walked over to her Kena flinched. "You better hurry!" Riku said snapingly walking over to Sora and bending down to him. "So Sora, what is your plain now huh!" he stould up and lifted his dark keyblade at a wall with the heartless shape on it as Kairi appered.

Sora said weakly. "K...Kairi..."

"Yes, I've got sweet littie Kairi here as well...Menla, are you ready?" Riku asked turning to her.

Menla nodded walking over to Riku and turned to Kena lifting her hand up to her it glew as a beam of darkness shot out! "This will triger the darkness with-in her." Menla said as she put her hand down and Kena slowly opened her eyes.

"Kena!" Sora shouted as he stould up next to Kairi looking up at Kena.

"What...the...heck happened..?" she asked looking up with blurry vision. "...I remember...the dark keyblade going threw me then-" she gasped trying to get free. "What did you do to me?" she asked with a shout.

"You will see in time but first.." Riku turned to Sora. "I've got un-finished buissness with Sora, as soon as he's hearts out you will find out."

"No! Leave him alone he didn't do anything to you!" Kena shouted struggling to get free seeing Donald and Goofy standing there. "Donald Goofy help me get free!" Kena shouted to them as the tryed to pass the barrier but no use. "This can't...This can't be happening!" she shouted as she then noticed Menla had dissappered once again, Sora and Riku were fighting and Mike was gone. "Mike..." she whispered with tears in her eyes. "Sora Riku stop!" she shouted as suddenly they bouth stoped.

"Kena, what are you doing he's trying to kill me!" Sora said to her as he and Riku were circling each other.

"But Sora, can't you see!" she pointed at Riku. "He's being controled!" she said as Sora blinked and looked up seeing Riku run into attack him.

"Gah, Kena get Kairi out of here!" he shouted at her as he pushed Riku back. "Don't just stand there okay, get going!" Kena gulped and nodded.

"Okay Sora...Donald Goofy common!" Kena yelled picking up Kairi and began to run out then..."Ah!" she fell to the ground droping Kairi quickly graping her heart. "My..Heart..it's-!"

Riku turned around stoping to see Kena was on her knees holding her heart. "That was short and soon.." he smirked and slashed Sora back against the wall and turned to Kena jumping down to her spinning the dark keyblade as it dissappered. "Well well, some how it came threw quicker then I thought."

Kena began to glow a dark color. "What..what did you do to me..!" she asked Riku trying to stop changing. "Riku, what did you do to me!"

"Slowly and silently..your light is faiding.." he said as he looked at Kairi. "And as long as she doesn't have her heart back you'll be stuck like a pure blooded heartless." he turned around to Sora. "Kairi's heart is the key that holds the power to complete the keyhole." he said jumping up to where Sora was. "Now then.." he lifted his hand up to Sora who seemed un-contious but then.

"Ha!" he hit Riku to the ground, and Riku droped the dark keyblade and dissappered into a dark type of purple mist. "Riku!" Sora ran over to him but he dissappered. "Dang it..Riku.." he looked down at Kena seeing her eyes glowing dark yellow. "Kena.." he looked over at Kairi. "Kairi..." he nodded at himself.

"Sora?" Donald and Goofy said in confusement seeing him pick up the dark keyblade.

"Sora, hold on!" Goofy yelled.

"No wait!" Donald yelled after Goofy being to late seeing the dark keyblade his his chest the keyblade fell to the ground and six hearts came out flying back into which they came from.

"Sora!"

everyone turned there head seeing Kairi jump up and run up the stairs to where he was she quickly went to cetch him but he dissappered. "Sora..." she was about to cry. "Come back Sora!" she shouted as he dissappered into the darkness.

* * *

So sorry for not updating sooner, been into Final Fantasy XI and off to camp and stuff! i'll be sure to keep up, or try to! clears throat.

Sora gave up his heart, to save bouth Kairi and Kena...but...what's happened to Mike and Mena! Find out next time in The Ultimate Virtual Reality Game!

Kenastar!


	15. Chapter 14 Remember the Light

_**. I think I'm going to wrap up this story soon! So Thank you everyone who reviewed on this one! I love you guys! And as soon as Kingdom Hearts II which by the way comes out March 28, 2006, I shall make the 2nd story after I get all obsessed with it!**_

_**This is dedicated to everyone who has veiwed and reveiwed on this story, I have worked on for over 2 years! Now go on read!**_  
-•-  
_"What's- What's happening to me?" Sora asked as he fell. "Falling...Falling...into darkness"  
_-•-  
_Chapter 14_

_Remembering_ _the Light_

* * *

"Come back Sora!" Kairi shouted as the sparkles disappeared. "Sora, are you really?" Kairi shook her head. "No he can't be...I won't let him go!"

Kena stood up and walked to where he disappeared and looked up at the keyhole. _'It's complete.'_

"So you've awaken at last Princess."

Everyone looked over seeing a tan man in white and black appear, he had the symbol of the heartless on his chest, golden dark yellow eyes and white hair.

"The Keyhole is now complete you have served your purpose." Ansem waved his hand. "But now it's over." he started walking toward's Kairi as Kena, Donald and Goofy jump infront of him.

"Don't make another move!" Donald ordered.

"Yea, we won't let you hurt Kairi!" Kena said raising up the Dream sword.

"Do you think we can stop him all by our selves?" Goofy whispered to Donald.

"I don't know." Donald said, seeing Ansem began to walk again but suddenly stopped glowing white.

"I-Impossible.. No-" Riku's spirit appeared. "You won't..You won't use me for this!"

"Riku!" Kairi shouted as she began towards him.

"You've got to run, the heartless are coming!" Riku ordered as he held Ansem back, the heartless appeared and Kairi looked around them then nodded.

"Run!" Donald screamed as he ran, but littie did they know one heartless didn't run watching them run threw the doors it jumped off the edge and ran after them.

-•-•-

"Kairi, hurry!" Kena shouted up at her.

"I can't just leave them behind!" Kairi said from the top of the stairs, of the main lobby.

"We can't stay here!" Donald said to her.

"A heartless is after us." Goofy finished Donald's sentence, as soon as he said this the heartless that followed them appeared behind Kairi making her run to everyone.

"I'll take care of him!" Donald said taking out his wand, as the heartless slowly moved in towards them; Donald bonked it over the head twice with his wand. "Confounded heartless, get lost will ya?"

The heartless looked up at Kairi who gasped taking a step towards him. "Sora? Is that you?"

"Uh-Oh!" Goofy said as he took out his sheild, Kena took out the Dream sword, as more heartless appeared.

Kairi turned around stepping back against the littie heartless that followed her, as the other heartless closed in. "This time I'll protect you." Kairi said looking back up the heartless stoped moving as suddenly they jumped her. "Sora!" she shouted quickly bending down hugging the heartless as the darkness seemed to take over.

"What?" Donald said as he saw this.

"Kairi!" Goofy and Kena shouted looking back, then suddenly a light flashed.

"Kairi, Thank you.." Sora said softly as he hugged her.

"Sora!" She smiled as he let her go.

"Sora!" Kena, Goofy, and Donald shouted in happiness, but the happiness went away as more heartless appeared pushing everyone together.

'What do we do?' Kena thought then heard a roar. 'Beast?' Kena looked up seeing him jump down to the ground slashing a heartless away.

"Go now!" he ordered.

"Come with us!" Sora said but the Beast growled.

"I told the girl before, I'm not leaving without Belle!" the Beast said loud. "Now go! The heartless are coming!"

"Okay...Let's get out of here!" Sora said as everyone turned around and ran out the door back towards the gummi ship.

-•-Later-•-

"Tell me what happened." Leon said leaning against the wall cross armed as Sora explained. "So the the Darkness is flowing out of that keyhole."

"No wonder there are more and more heartless everywhere." Aerith continued. "The only way to stop them is--."

Sora lifted his hand up making the keyblade appear. "Seal the keyhole, right?"

"Maybe. But no one knows what will happen once it's sealed." Leon said shaking his head.

"Well we can't just stay here. We have to do something. I've got a friend back there."

Leon opened his eyes. "That's right. You have one more friend to worry about. Riku's Keyblade must have been born of the capture princesses' hearts--Just like that Keyhole you saw." Leon then looked over at Kairi who was talking to Kena. "Of course, without Kairi's heart, it remained incomplete. Once the Keyblade was destroyed, the princesses' hearts should have been freed. Don't worry, Sora." Leon looked down at Sora. "If anyone can save your friend, you can."

"Well then Sora?" Kena asked as he turned around. "Let's go ask Cid to fix the gummi ship, we need to save Riku from Ansem."

"We also need to save your boyfriend from Menla." Sora said teasing.

"If you mean Matt, he's my best friend!" Kena said bonking Sora on the head opening the door. "Let's go."

-•-•-

"Cid, we need to go back to Hollow Bastion." Sora said as Cid shook his head.

"I don't think I can let you do that, kid. The Heartless there are multiplying by the minute. They'd eat your ship up." Cid said as Sora looked down.

"Then what can we do?" Kena asked Cid who smirked.

"Simple. Go around 'em instead of through." Cid said as Kenas tilted her head.

"How?"

"Install a new navigation gummi and take a new route." Cid said as he turned around.

"A new gummi? From where?" Sora asked.

"The secret waterway. When I came here 9 years ago, I stored it there in case I ever needed it." Cid laughed. "Never thought a few kids would be the one to use it!"

"Off To the secret waterway!" Kena said running to the 2nd district.

-•-•-

Kairi was standing there. "What a mysterious mural...It's almost hypnotizing." she said as Sora looked at the sun mural.

"I wonder." Sora said as he ran to the end of the tunnel and pressed the mural and out came the navi-gummi, and he turned around and walked back over to Kairi. "Let's go back and join the others. We should rest up."

"Okay." Kairi but then stoped. "A light, at the end of the tunnel..."

Sora stopped walking and looked back at her. "Oh, your grandma's story, right?"

"That's right. We were together." Kairi said with a smile on her face.

"You know what's funny? I looked everywhere for you, but you were with me all along." Sora continued. "Finally, we're together, Kairi. Now, it's time to get Riku back."

"You think it'll ever be the same again between us? Riku's lost his..." Kairi cut herself off.

"When I turned into a Heartless, you saved me, remember?" Sora asked Kairi and she nodded. "I was lost in the darkness. I couldn't find my way." Sora continued. "As I stumbled through the dark, I started forgetting things-- my friends, who I was. The darkness almost swallowed me." he then looked at Kairi. "But then I heard a voice--your voice. You brought me back."

"I didn't want to just forget about you, Sora. I couldn't." Kairi said as she placed her arms behind her back.

"That's it!" Sora said placing his hand onto his heart. "Our hearts are connected. And the light from our hearts broke through the darkness, I saw that light. I think that's what saved me." he continued. "No matter how deep the darkness, a light shines within. I guess it's more than just a fairy tale." Sora said looking back at Kairi.

"Well, let's go!" Kairi said.

"You can't go." Sora said stopping Kairi.

"Why not?" Kairi asked.

"Because it's way too dangerous." he said with shifty eyes.

"Come on, Sora. We made it this far by sticking together. You can't go alone!" Kairi said as Sora looked away.

"Kairi, even if we're apart, we're not alone anymore. Right?" Sora said as Kairi blinked.

"I can't help?" Kairi asked as Sora scratched the back of his neck.

"You'd kind of be in my way."

Kairi giggled to him. "Okay. You win!" she then took him by the hand placing a star shaped keychain in his hand. "Take this." she said placing her hands onto her sides. "It's my lucky charm. Be sure to give it back to me."

Sora cuffed his hand and nodded. "Don't worry I will."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Don't ever forget. Wherever you go, I'm always with you." Kairi said smiling as they turned back around.

"Come on, Sora we need to bring this gummi back to Cid!" Kena yelled from the stairs.

"Coming!"

-•-•-

"You found it? All right, I'll go fix up your ship." Cid said as he walked off.

"So we need to shut the keyhole, stop Ansem, save Riku and Matt, and every world!" Sora sighed hooking the star keychain onto his keyblade making the Oathkeeper. "I think we can handle that!"

"All set! You can get going any time." Cid said to them as he turned away again. "Kids, I gotta say, I wish you didn't have to face all this danger."

-•Hollow Bastion•-

As everyone walks into the main lobby they spot Beast. "Beast!" Kenas shouted getting him to turn around. "Where's Belle?"

"Still inside the castle." he said with a light growl.

"Against her will?" Goofy asked.

"No, I think she stayed for a reason. The other princesses are inside as well."

"I wonder why?" Donald wondered as Sora walked towards the stairs.

"Let's go ask them." Sora said as Beast said.

"You may need my strength. I'll go with you." he said as he joined the party.

* * *

_**Well this isn't the last chapter, but at least there is more! hehe please review!**_

_**-Karen Kano**_


End file.
